When a user uses a browser to browse web pages on a mobile terminal, the browser may be suddenly and abnormally terminated after a large amount of text have been inputted on a webpage input field. All text previously inputted may then be lost. After the browser is restarted, the same text has to be inputted again to continue. Such operation is tedious and low efficient and may lead to poor user experience. Therefore, there is a need to provide methods and apparatus for text input protection on a mobile terminal.